megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush
is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog, created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels. Video game appearances ''Mega Man'' series Rush debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series. The Rush Coil and Rush Jet functions are available in most of the games he appears, from Mega Man 3, Mega Man 4, Mega Man 5 (Rush Coil being modified into the New Rush Coil), Mega Man 7, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man II to Mega Man V, and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In Mega Man 6, Rush was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to turn him into Power Mega Man or Jet Mega Man. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, an item detection mode. Also, both of his transformations were combined into one, turning Mega Man into Super Mega Man. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities, and Mega Man uses Rush Jet in one part of Tengu Man's stage and the Wily Tower. Other games Rush also appears in crossovers featuring Mega Man, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He appears as a card in ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition, and has cameo appearances in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2.'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rush appears with the inclusion of Mega Man becoming a newly featured playable character. He is part of one of Mega Man's moves, where he acts like Sonic's Spring (his up Special move) from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.At 4:30 Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Otoranger, Rush, Tango, Beat, and Eddie can combine into Right Great. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Functions Rush Coil is a coil platform that emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, the Rush Coil used three units of weapon energy per jump. In later games, it only used two units. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 4: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 7: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 9: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 10: No prerequisites. *Mega Man II: Defeat Crash Man. *Mega Man III: Defeat Snake Man. *Mega Man IV: Defeat Toad Man. *Mega Man V: Defeat Venus. *Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha: Shop item. *Rush Coil is also used in ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, RockBoard, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. New Rush Coil is a modification of the Rush Coil that only appeared in Mega Man 5. The coil appears below Rush, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man can leap off Rush to reach his target, allowing even higher jumps. Each jump uses four units of weapon energy. Appearances: *''Mega Man 5: No prerequisites. Rush Jet transforms Rush into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from ''Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. In Mega Man 3 and Mega Man II, Rush Jet will stay underneath Mega Man under any circumstances unless he hits a wall. He acts as more of a personal hover device instead of a jet, allowing Mega Man to move in any direction, or stand still entirely and Rush Jet will stay beneath him. Also, Rush Jet's energy will only deplete if Mega Man is currently standing on him. Because of this, if a player continuously jumps, large pits can be crossed while using little or no energy. In Mega Man 4 and later games, Rush Jet becomes more of a jet, his energy continually drains, and he will continuously move in the same direction (will make slight variations in vertical movement at the player's discretion), acting much more like Item-2 from Mega Man 2. This change was made because once Rush Jet was acquired in Mega Man 3, it could be used to bypass situations where Rush Coil or Rush Marine were required and did so more effectively and easily than they could. The jumping exploit was fixed by having him teleport out immediately after Mega Man jumps off. When Rush appears in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he will turn in Rush Jet and hit the boss when Mega Man uses a charged attack. Mega Man can also leap higher into the air should he jump on Rush's back (Rush Coil). In Mega Man 8 there are two rush jet segments in total. The first one is seen in Tengu Man's stage and the last is seen in Wily's castle stage 2. It also featured giant Party Balls which contain power ups, the list of character powerups is Beat, Eddy, Auto and a cannon for Rush. Mega Man 3 specifications:R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works *'Length:' 120 cm *'Height:' 48 cm *'Max. speed:' 300 km/h (1120 m/s in the manga Mega Man Megamix) Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Needle Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Drill Man *Mega Man 5: Defeat Gyro Man *Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto '''or' find in Junk Man's stage *''Mega Man 9: Defeat five bosses. *Mega Man 10: Defeat four bosses. *Mega Man II: Defeat Air Man. *Mega Man III: Defeat Dust Man. *Mega Man IV: Defeat Charge Man. *Mega Man V: Defeat Saturn. *Rush takes this form for certain portions of two stages from ''Mega Man 8. *In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Rush Jet is an attack. *Rush Jet has cameo appearances in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Jet also appears in other media, like the Mega Man'' animated series, Mega Man: Upon a Star, the Mega Man comic series, Mega Man Megamix, and the Rockman manga series. Rush Marine transforms Rush into a mini-submarine that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. In Mega Man 3, the Rush Marine can jump from the water and move on land by jumping continuously. Rush is unable to jump out of water in other games. There is a bug with Rush Marine in Mega Man 4 that causes it not to move with the rising/falling action of the water in Dive Man's stage; however, this was accounted for by placing death spikes immediately following the section. Mega Man 3 specifications: *'Length:' 135 cm *'Height:' 65 cm *'Max. speed:' 80 knot Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Shadow Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Toad Man *Mega Man II: Defeat Metal Man *Rush Marine also has cameo appearances in the cartoon series and ''Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Marine star in its own game called Mega Man Rush Marine for mobile phone. Rush Space ]] is an adaptation of Rush used in some of the Game Boy games that allows Mega Man to quickly travel through space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Its appearance appears to be a combination of the Rush Jet and Rush Marine. The Rush Space can charge shots and fire them like the New Mega Buster, and it can get a speed boost by pressing A'. The speed boost count is unlimited. Adaptors Rush Power Adaptor *Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks and penetrate enemy shields by charging punches. These punches act as energy projectiles that travel a short distance, with each form becoming more powerful the longer the FIRE button is held down (though stronger shots have less range). Power Mega Man can also push enemies back, penetrate the shields of Knight Man and Shield Attacker GTR, destroy otherwise-invulnerable enemies, and can even push blocks in certain stages. Mega Man cannot slide in this form, however. *There is a bug with the partially charged shot's damage value. The partly-charged shot cannot pierce shields but deals more damage than either the fully-charged shot or the uncharged shot, and has the range of the uncharged shot. It deals 3 damage to bosses that would otherwise take 2 from the fully-charged shot, including Blizzard Man and Knight Man. '''Appearances: *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Flame Man Rush Jet Adaptor Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to use weapon energy to fly, and the energy rapidly recharges when he touches ground. Mega Man cannot charge his Buster or slide while using this form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Plant Man Super Adaptor The is a combination of the Rush Power Adaptor and the Rush Jet Adaptor. Its only appearance was in ''Mega Man 7, and is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates. They can be found in the stages of the first 4 robot masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. The Mega Buster is replaced by a flying fist attack, similar to the Rush Power Adaptor. The flying ability was removed, instead replaced by a double-jump using the rocket plates on the suit. Mega Man can't slide while equipped with this adaptor because it's too bulky. Proto Man also gives a hint about this adaptor in Turbo Man's stage. There is an upgrade of the Super Adaptor called Hyper Rocket Buster that can be bought in Auto's shop after obtaining his Hyper Bolt, or found in Turbo Man's stage, use Rush Search in the platform where lies the third Trio the Wheel. Use Rush Search on the platform when the enemy isn´t there anymore in order to obtain the upgrade. The Hyper Rocket Buster allows Mega Man to shoot his arm with a homing effect. Bass stole the plans of the Super Adaptor from Dr. Light, and Wily created a Super Adaptor for Bass. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: Find the R, U, S, and H Plates. The Hyper Rocket Buster can be found in Turbo Man's stage or bought from Auto after finding his Hyper Bolt. *Although the Super Adaptor has not made an appearance in the ''Mega Man Archie Comics series proper, it played a vital part it the climax of the crossover arc Worlds Collide, where it bolstered Mega Man's energy reserves to allow him to confront Doctors' Wily and Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog, upon hearing the phrase "Super Adaptor," got the idea to use the Chaos Emeralds powering the Genesis Wave Generator to undergo transformations into their super forms. Damage Data Chart: *Known damage values in units for Mega Man 7. Rush Search , also called Search Rush, teleports Rush in front of Mega Man's location and he digs for items.Mega Man & Bass, Auto: "Rush will dig out a hidden item for you. Believe me, he is a good Digger!" If he is hit, he will teleport away, and sometimes he only finds garbage, such as apple cores, old boots, and even a rag doll. Several of the CDs in Mega Man & Bass can only be recovered using Rush Search, and the CD Finder upgrade helps locate them. In Mega Man 7, he will bark when close to a secret area. In Junk Man's stage, there is an easter egg; if Rush Search is used at the very beginning of the stage, he will dig up a Gameboy. This has been a source of much humour in the Mega Man franchise. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto or find in Freeze Man's stage. *Mega Man & Bass: Buy from Auto after defeating five Robot Masters. Rush Question makes Rush teleport to Mega Man's location and toss a random item to him. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Sisi Roll in Clown Man's stage. Rush Bike transforms Rush into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Ururuun in Grenade Man's stage. Rush Bomber makes Rush bombard enemies while flying across the screen in Rush Jet form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gearna Eye in Sword Man's stage. Rush Charger makes Rush drop health items while flying across the screen in his Rush Jet form. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gorone in Aqua Man's stage. Rush Vision is a holographic projector used by Rush in ''Mega Man 8 and Marvel vs. Capcom to Mega Man communicate with Dr. Light. In Mega Man 9, Mega Man uses Rush's projector to show Wily his defeats from previous games. Rush Roadstar Rush Roadstar is Mega Man's vehicle in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. While not outright confirmed, it is hinted that this is a transformation of Rush, or at least a part of the car."Iku zo, Rush!" (roughly "Here we go, Rush!"), one of Mega Man's quotes when selected in Versus or Time Attack. It is a balanced machine that can use the Mega Buster. Rush Roadstar also appears in the Mega Man ZX Area C-3 as a toy car (named Rush Roadster in the game), belonging to one of the two twins. The other twin is in possession of the Red Striker toy. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Rush Roadstar is one of the vehicles used by the player in the mini-game from the Highway. In Mega Man Gigamix, Auto combined Rush and Item-2 into the Rush Roadstar to participate in the Battle & Chase. However, doing so left Mega Man without a transport, and as he was in a hurry, he took the Rush Roadstar. Rush Drill is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and run over enemies. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped.The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman 3 Mysteries Others In the Mega Man animated series, Rush has new transformations that were not used in the games, including a personal water craft, a hang glider and a snowmobile. Other media Rush appeared in most media related to the original Mega Man series, some of them being the Mega Man animated series, episode 32 of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, the 3 episodes of the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, the manga Mega Man Megamix, most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga volumes, Rockman 8 manga,'' Rockman & Forte'' manga, Rockman 4Koma Great March, and in the comics by Archie. In Captain N: The Game Master, his design was similar to the game counterpart, though with a different color scheme. In the animated series, Rush looked as if ripped straight from the artwork. In the show, Rush was more made for comedic relief than a practical purpose, but he still serves a practical purpose. A popular meme is Rush biting Guts Man's leg before being kicked off. Gallery R20Rush.png|Front, side, and back view of Rush. R20RushCoil.png|Rush Coil. R20RushJet.png|Rush Jet, Rush Marine, and New Rush Coil. RushCoil.jpg|Image of Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. NewRushCoil.jpg|Image of New Rush Coil from Mega Man 5. RushJet.jpg|Image of Rush Jet from Mega Man 3. RushAction.jpg|Rush in action. RushMM7.jpg|Rush from Mega Man 7. RushSearch.jpg|Image of Rush Search from Mega Man 7. ChibiRush.png|A chibi Rush from Mega Man 8. RushPWC.png|Rush transformed into a PWC in the Mega Man animated series. RushGlider.png|Rush transformed into a hang glider in the Mega Man animated series. RushSnowmobile.jpg|Rush transformed into a snowmobile in the Mega Man animated series. File:Rushactionfigure.jpg|Rush action figure from the Mega Man animated series. R8RushCycle.jpg|Rush Cycle in the Rockman 8 manga. R8RushItem.jpg|Rush giving an item for Mega Man in the Rockman 8 manga. MM3RushDrill.jpg|Concept of the Rush Drill from Mega Man 3. RM7-01-1.jpg|Super Mega Man(1) RM7-03-1.jpg|Super Mega Man(2) Super_Adaptor.jpg|The Super Adaptor from the comic. Trivia *Rush was named after the game Rush & Crash.The Mega Man Network’s Interview with Keiji Inafune *Rush's character concept appears to be loosely based on Friender, a support unit of Neo-Human Casshern, a Tatsunoko character, since Friender has the same ability of transforming into various vehicles for Casshern. Friender can be seen transforming into a jet, a drill-tank, and a submarine similar to Rush. *In the Ruby Spears cartoon, Rush is modeled after Scooby-Doo, as is evident from his goofy antics, garbled English and his love of "Battery Biscuits" (the cartoon's equivalent of "Scooby Snacks") to coherce him into performing the tasks given to or pleaded of him by the characters. The series' first episode showed Rush possessed a wide variety of transformation abilities not seen in the games, although he rarely transformed into anything besides his jet form throughout the series. He is shown capable of removing his helmet, although this was not shown in full capacity. Rush also had his own theme music, which was considerably goofier compared to the rest of the show's soundtrack. *Rush Bike may have been inspired by Rush Cycle and/or Rush Cannon, two entries submitted in a contest for fans to design a Robot Master.The Mega Man Network: Looking Back: Nintendo Power Covers Mega Man *One of the reasons why Rush Drill was removed from Mega Man 3 is probably because the player could skip most parts of the level using it. *In Mega Man: Upon A Star ''and the Ruby-Spears series, it is shown that Rush can speak and that he alternates between making typical dog sounds and speaking, but most of the time he only parrots other characters and also appears to have a limited ability for independent speech. This is possibly why in Rush's ''Mega Man & Bass CD data he has a quote, while Rush's counterpart Treble only says "Grrrrrrr". This may be due in some part to the fact that dogs can be taught limited speech while wolves, the basis of Treble's design, neither have patience nor capacity to do so. *The preferred English spelling is "adapter", but the game manuals consistently use "adaptor", which is an acceptable alternate spelling. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, MegaMan.EXE would say "No Rush Coil!" should the player attempt to use cheat codes in the game, a reference to the fact that Mega Man 6 was the only NES game without the utility. Oddly, he only say it in either school maps, Graveyard area, Undernet Area, and other places. He would never say anything in some places though.The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man Battle Network 6 References External links *Rush at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki *Rush at Sonic News Network es:Rush de:Rush Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man Game Gear items Category:Protagonists Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Support robots